Miracles do Happen
by Cappsy
Summary: Yet another alternate ending to the book. What if things had gone differently?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Just for the fun of it, a change to the end of the book.

Often I find Sara to be a misunderstood character. No one can truly understand until they are in the same position.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sara's POV:

My baby girl can't be brain dead she can't be. I planned on taking her on a trip, just me and her so that she knew that I didn't think of her as spare parts for Kate. I wanted her to give her kidney to Kate because I didn't want Kate to die, but I never thought of Anna as spare parts.

When they take her up to remove one of her kidneys so they can put it in Kate I go to the chapel. They wanted to harvest more organs but I said no. My Anna still needs them. She is not dead. I'm not the most religious person in the world, but I find myself here praying. Begging whoever is up there to give me another chance with my baby girl. I want to show her exactly how much she means to me. I want to take her to Disney and let her ride all the roller coasters. I want to watch her get ready for her first date, go to prom, and get married. She's too young to die. It isn't her time. She is meant to be here with me, with us. She holds our family together whether she knows it or not. Her optimism in the face of unrelenting sorrow and pain is a God's send and has kept our family from breaking apart multiple times.

In a way this is karma coming back to bite me in the ass. I have often pushed both Anna and Jesse to the side and focused on Kate. Now I may lose the chance to make amends with one of my children. I hate that I am being punished in a way that punishes everyone. My baby is dying and everyone else loses the light that has been keeping us from plummeting into darkness.

I stand up and go back to the waiting room with Brian. The doctors said it is up to us to turn off the machines that are breathing for my baby. We return to her room. I sit down on the edge of her bed and gently pick up one of her hands and kiss it. I put my hand on her chest and with tears running down my face I nod to Brian. He walks over to the machine and turns it off. Her chest doesn't stop rising and falling. It weakens yes but it hasn't stopped. A couple minutes later it's still rising and falling. Her machine has yet to flat line either.

I look at Brian, "Go get the doctor Brian." He leaves and comes back a minute later with the doctor. The doctor comes up and starts checking Anna. Suddenly he walks to the machine and flips it back on.

"I don't know how but it seems that your daughter still has some fight in her. She's able to breathe on her own though we'll keep her on the machine for now." I sob in relief. By no means am I under the impression she is out of the woods yet, but hey this is better than what I was initially handed.

X!X!X!X

Two weeks have gone by. They said her vitals are getting stronger but she has yet to wake up. They took her off the ventilator. I haven't left the room since we learned she was still fighting. Okay, I left once because Kate asked for me after she woke up from surgery. I stayed with her for an hour. I told her I had to get back here to Anna's room. I can't dote over Kate knowing she'll be fine when I know each moment could be the last that I can spend with Anna. Kate stays with me most of the time when she can. She is still too weak to go to school so she stays here rather than in her room alone since there is no one home to watch her and she isn't strong enough to be left alone yet.

X!X!X!X

Another month has gone by. I won't give up hope. Anna is getting stronger and the doctors said that she should wake any day now. I can't believe how much my baby is fighting. I promise that as soon as she wakes up we are going to go and do whatever she wants. After that we will take a family trip. Never again will I put one person in front of another. I learned my lesson.

X!X!X!X

Almost two months have gone by now since the accident that nearly took my Anna's life. I'm sitting beside her bed as I have been since the start of the whole incident. I'm running my hand over her hair as I sit here thinking, yet again, about when I started ignoring two of my children. I feel her body kind of jump a little as I hear a coughing sound. I move my hand to cup my baby's cheek.

"Baby?"

"Mom," she manages to croak out.

Tears of joy fall down my cheeks as I hear my baby's voice, after what feels like years. Even though it's hoarse from disuse, it still sounds like angels singing.

"Hi Sweetheart," I push the call button for a nurse since I refuse to leave her side. I lean down and kiss her cheek. She reaches for my hand and I move it so she can grab it.

"What happened?" She asks me wincing in pain.

"Shh baby, don't talk yet. You were in a car accident two months ago." I stroke her hair with my other hand.

X~X~X~X~X

It's been a year since the accident and I could not be happier. Anna fully recovered I took her to the Stanley Cup game. As a family we went to Disney. Now we're just living life. All three are in school. I work part time now. Brian makes sure he is home for at least part of the evening no matter what. Kate is having a slightly harder time adjusting than the rest of us. She is no longer getting all of my attention. It isn't her fault. It's mine. I'm fixing it though.

Anna and Jesse love the change. I never realized how much I missed when I focused on Kate. Now that I take time to talk to them I find out what's going on in their lives. They are much happier and they are also better behaved. Jesse in particular no longer feels the need to act out.

All in all life is much better. Unfortunately it took a court and an accident to get there.

X~X~X~X~X~X

So just a little something I've had on here forever.

Also if anyone cares I have a poll on my profile, well good reading to everyone!


End file.
